1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage libraries for handling and storing media elements such as cartridges and for reading and writing to the media elements using media element players such as drives. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self extending, retractable communications cable mechanism for use with a communications cable connected to a media element handling robot assembly of a storage library robotics module.
2. Background Art
An automated data storage library generally includes media storage elements such as cartridges, media element players such as drives, and media element handling components such as a media element handling robot assembly. The library includes individual cells which hold respective cartridges. The robot assembly includes a picker which is operable to move about the library and selectively load a cartridge from a cell into a drive. The picker is generally operable to remove cartridges from cells and drives and load cartridges into cells and drives.
Certain storage library designs enable the libraries to be expandable for capacity upgrades. Many storage library expansion solutions require complex installation techniques at the library user's site. Some solutions require costly robot assembly duplication, while other solutions require skilled personnel to link existing robot assemblies with the expansion mechanics. It would be desirable if storage library capacity expansion did not require manipulation, addition, modification, etc., to the robot assembly already part of the storage library.